Visions: Reincarnation
by mistY AnGeL
Summary: B/V Centuries ago, the prince of Vejitasei died in the hands of an evil villain. When the princess found out, she suicides, vowing to be reborn. Bulma is a teenager who lives a normal life. She always has strange visions. Will she know what they mean?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ, so don't sue me!!

**AN: **I know this is not a good time to start ANOTHER new fanfic, but this idea popped in my head one day after watching "Dracula" (the Keanu Reeves and Winona Ryder version). I just wanted something different. REALLY different. Well, read and tell me what you think!!

By the way, I'm going to be the narrator!! ^_^

** Visions: Reincarnation**

By: mistY AnGeL (pink_angel91@hotmail.com)

** Prologue:**

A very long time ago, there lived a prince from the planet Vejitasei. His name was Vegeta and he was one of the greatest warriors of all time. He, among with other warriors from Vejitasei, defended his home planet from any threat or attacks. One day, he left his planet on a mission, one of the most dangerous missions- to defend his planet against Lord Frieza. This mission was so dangerous; in fact, he had a great chance of not returning home. His wife, the princess of Vejitasei, was named Bulma and she was one of the most beautiful creatures of the planet. Although the couple was unusual, everyone knew about their undying love for each other…

***

Footsteps echoed against the dim hallway and a shadow was cast upon the dark walls. A figure with long blue hair descended down the flight of stairs, her lengthy white dress gliding with her. As she reached nearer to the door, she quickened her walking strides. 

When she stepped outside to the base of the castle, she squint her eyes and scanned the area. As soon as she spotted a figure in the distance, she started to smile. He was still here! 

Bulma ran as fast as her legs could carry her towards the figure, her dress trailing behind her. 

"Prince Vegeta! Prince Vegeta!" she shouted and the figure turned around. Tears started to roll down her cheeks as she approached him. Vegeta silently watched her and then extended his arm. He placed a gloved hand on her face, gently stroking the tears away. Neither of them said a word or needed to. They both had a mutual understanding. Bulma and Vegeta's eyes stared into each others and remained silent for a minute. The wind gently blew against her hair and Vegeta leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers. Bulma closed her eyes as she felt his warm lips on hers. She let a single teardrop fall down. When Vegeta pulled away, he opened his mouth and began to speak. "Good bye, princess." 

Vegeta then turned around, his cape swiveling with his movement. Bulma watched him disappear into the distance and started to drop onto her knees, crying silently. 

***

Prince Vegeta fought a great battle with Frieza which lasted for one month. During that time, the princess was very worried. One night, she snuck away on a spaceship and headed towards the planet where Vegeta and Frieza battled. Unfortunately, when she arrived, she witnessed the death of her prince.

***

_ There's so much life I've left to live_

_ And this fire is burning still_

_ When I watch you look at me  
I think I could find the will_

_   
To stand for every dream  
And forsake this solid ground  
And give up this fear within   
Of what would happen if they ever knew  
I'm in love with you_

"Nooooooo!!!!!" Bulma ran through the deep forest, the wind furiously blowing her hair back and tears streamed down her face. She saw the clearing and ran towards a tree, grasping it. Through her distorted vision, she gazed out to the cliff and saw Vegeta and Frieza face to face in the distance.

_ 'Cause I'd surrender everything  
To feel the chance to live again  
I reach to you  
I know you can feel it too  
We'd make it through  
A thousand dreams I still believe  
I'd make you give them all to me   
I'd hold you in my arms and never let go  
I surrender…_

Frieza laughed as he saw Vegeta's horrific look after seeing Bulma in the distance. "You'll die, monkey," he hissed as he shot out a ki blast right through Vegeta's heart. Vegeta's eyes widened as he was sent flying backwards and landing hard on the floor. 

"No…." Bulma whispered as she ran towards her prince. She grabbed him and tried to shake him but there was no response. Vegeta was already dead. "I love you," Bulma whispered as she kissed him on the forehead. She then gently placed him on the floor.

_ I know I can't survive   
Another night away from you  
You're the reason I go on  
And now I need to live the truth  
Right now, there's no better time  
From this fear I will break free  
And I'll live again with love  
And no they can't take that away from me  
And they will see..._

Bulma stood up and was face to face with Frieza. "You fucking monster!!" she screamed with fury. Frieza only scoffed at her and crossed his arms. Bulma's face turned from anger to sadness as a tear slid down her cheeks. "This won't be the end. One day, we will come back and face you once again."

To Frieza's surprise, Bulma ran towards the edge of the cliff and flung herself over. 

_ Every night's getting longer  
And this fire is getting stronger  
I'll swallow my pride and I'll be alive  
Can't you hear my call  
I surrender all…_

***

After the death of the prince and princess, Frieza destroyed the planet Vejitasei with one blast. The whole race became extinct and he continued to conquer planets. But what he didn't know was that the princess was telling the truth when she said that she would return…

** AN:** So what do you think so far? The song I use is called "I surrender" by Celine Dion. I am thinking of making this really bizarre. One of my ideas is to turn this into a high school fanfic (not those kinds of stereotypical fanfics with everyone being airheads). I really don't know where to set this. If you got any suggestions, email me or tell me in the reviews!! Thanx for reading!! ^_^

** Quick comment:** I've read a few articles about reincarnation *shock horror*. And well, I guess this fanfic won't really be anything like the real reincarnation. When Vegeta and Bulma are reborn, they will look EXACTLY the same as their past life. Anyone who objects, tell me.


	2. There is only one

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ or any of it's characters. Blah blah blah...

**AN:** What can I say... I'm happy with the feedback I got. So this WILL be a high school fic after all. I must admit, this is the first fanfic I've written without planning it first (the results can be quite horrendous). I'm just experimenting... if you know what i mean. I might change this chapter and make it completely different. It depends if you readers out there like this or not (I think that this story isn't really going anywhere at the moment...) 

I would also like to thank these readers for reviewing: Quaxo, Baby, B-chan, Bunni Girl, Dragon Girl, The Flying Pen, Zekintha, Mushi-azn, Naly, Dark Angel, ashley, and Matchmaker 88.

Thanx!! *bows graciously*

Before we continue, I should tell you more about this fanfic. This chapter is set fifty years after the prologue. Frieza is still alive. The Saiyans are dead (I don't really have any logical reasons for killing them. Sorry!!). Bulma, Vegeta and the rest of the gang will be human (for now). You'll find more about Vegeta and Bulma's past as this story progresses (which I haven't figured out yet. But I know the idea will click in one day). I'm so disorganized!! 

Now I present you... the first (most likely temporary) chapter...

** Visions: Reincarnation**

By: mistY AnGeL (pink_angel91@hotmail.com)

** Chapter One: There is only one**

"_In ancient civilization, every person had two hearts and souls. One day the gods decided to split everyone into two. I have spent my entire life looking for my other half and then I found you…_"

-Unknown Author

***

~Bulma's P.O.V~

Ever since I was a little girl, I believed that somewhere out there, there was someone made just for me. For years, I've had the same reoccurring dream about my prince. In the dreams, everything feels so right. I feel that I've known him for eternity. But whenever I wake up, I don't remember his face anymore. Sometimes I feel stupid for believing that such fairytales exists. I know that deep down inside me, he is real. But maybe I'm just delusional. Maybe this belief is just something I rely on to escape my pain and misery…

***

"Stop daydreaming and pay attention!"

"Huh?" Bulma looked up and saw the teacher frowning at her. 

"So what's the answer to the question I was just talking about, Miss Briefs?"

Bulma took a quick glance at the board and saw a long and complex math question. _Nothing too hard, _she thought to herself.

"The answer is 2358.34, Mrs. Suuri," she replied with an innocent voice.

"That's correct. You should consider yourself lucky that your brain works faster than other students in this class. Next time, don't daydream about your knight in shining armor or whatever you call him," the teacher scolded as she walked back to the front of the classroom. Bulma sunk low on her chair as the rest of the students started laughing at her.

***

The principal flipped through a folder and then looked up at the boy standing in front of him. "And your reason to come to this school was…?"

"I moved," the boy replied in a rather husky voice.

The principal nodded without taking his eyes off the folder in front of him. "Well then, I hope you enjoy your first day at Orange Star High."

He then pressed a button on his table. "Can you please bring in Kakarot Son?"

After a minute, the door of the office opened and a tall boy with wild spiky hair stepped in. The principal looked up and smiled. "Kakarot, I would like to assign you to escort," he looked down at the piece of paper, "Vegeta Ouji. He's in 12th grade just like you. Just show him around the school and be friendly to him."

Goku nodded and flashed him a cheesy grin. "Yes, sir. Come on, Vegeta. Let's see your times table."

Vegeta scowled as soon as they got out of the office. "Don't order me around, Kakarot."

"Just call me, Goku."

"I can call you whatever you like. And if your name is Kakarot, then I will call you that."

Goku shrugged. "Alright then, I guess that's your choice. Your first class is science and that's with me."

***

Bulma was in computer studies and she was in front of the computer, unable to concentrate on her work. She looked at the piece of paper with her assignment criteria then shoved it to the side. "I can finish this in an hour at home," she muttered to herself as she logged onto her chat program, MSN Messenger (AN: I know most people use AOL. But I still reckon that MSN is better =P ).

Bulma quickly noticed a message popping up of her screen. She clicked on it and realised it was from her best friend, ChiChi.

** *In the chat room***

Tenseki_Chi: Yo, Bulma! Glad to see you online!

Blue_Ang3L: Hi Chi. I'm at computer studies right now. I guess it's the same for you.

Tenseki_Chi: I still reckon that Orange Star high is way better than West Capital City High.

Blue_Ang3L: it's alright I guess. Are you coming to my school and catch the last five minutes of my singing rehearsal?

Tenseki_Chi: Yeah, of course! I wouldn't miss a day without seeing my Goku.

Blue_Ang3L: You're obsessed, Chi.

Tenseki_Chi: =P Shuddup!

Blue_Ang3L: Anything new?

Tenseki_Chi: Not really

**Son_Goku17 has signed in**

Blue_Ang3L: What the heck is Goku doing online?

Tenseki_Chi: I thought he had science.

Blue_Ang3L: You actually remember his times table and he doesn't even go to your school!!

Tenseki_Chi: What's wrong with that?!?! Let's invite him in this convo

**Son_Goku17 is invited to this conversation**

Blue_Ang3L: Goku, what are you doing online?

Son_Goku17: I'm in science but the teacher told us to use the computers to draw complicated looking graphs. By the way, there's a new guy called Vegeta. Maybe I can introduce you two to him later.

Tenseki_Chi: Goku!!!! I miss you so much!!

Blue_Ang3L: *sweat drops* That's my queue to leave you two lovebirds alone. I'll see you guys later. The bell is going to ring soon anyway.

**Blue_Ang3L leaves the conversation**

** *Out of the computerized world***

Bulma closed the program and leaned back on the chair. _Hmmm… that name Vegeta sounds quite familiar. What the hell, I probably have heard of it, no big deal, _she thought to herself. The bell then started to ring and Bulma stood up and walked out of the classroom.

***

"We've been rehearsing since lunch time, I think we ought to get a break!" Juu protested as she crossed her arms.

"Juuhachigou, this rehearsal ends when school ends. School is going to end in fives minutes anyway. Bulma, get ready to sing this song once again from the beginning to end."

Bulma nodded as she held the microphone in her hand. She stood awkwardly on the stage of her school hall and she heard the orchestra starting to play. _I know I can do this, I just know it,_ she thought to herself.

She raised the microphone closer to her mouth. 

"_And now I'm all alone again. Nowhere to go, no one to turn to. Without a home, without a friend, Without a face to say hello to. And now the night is near, Now I can make believe he's here_."

** Meanwhile… outside the school hall…**

_ "Sometimes I walk alone at night. When everybody else is sleeping, I think of him and then I'm happy with the company I'm keeping."_

"Is that Bulma singing? She has such a sweet voice!" ChiChi asked excitedly as she linked her arm around Goku's.

Goku nodded. "Yep, that's her alright." He then turned to face Vegeta. "You wanna come into the hall?"

_ "The city goes to bed, and I can live inside my head."_

** Inside the school hall…**

Bulma began to soften her voice to make it sound sweeter and slower. 

"_On my own… Pretending he's beside me. All alone, I walk with him till morning. Without him, I feel his arms around me. And when I lose my way I close my eyes… And he has found me…_"

She saw three figures stepping into the hall. It's probably Goku and ChiChi. But who would be the other person?

"_In the rain the pavement shines like silver. All the lights are misty in the river. In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight. And all I see is him and me for ever and forever._"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes as he saw the beautiful blue haired goddess singing. Why did she look so familiar to him?

Bulma's voice started to become louder. 

_ "And I know it's only in my mind. That I'm talking to myself and not to him. And although I know that he is blind. Still I say there's a way for us…"_

ChiChi smiled as she leaned her head on Goku's shoulder. "It's so beautiful…" she whispered.

"_I love him… But when the night is over... He is gone; the river's just a river. Without him, the world around me changes. The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers…_"

Vegeta stepped forward and the light started to shine on his face. Bulma's eyes widened as she saw a glimpse of his face. 

"_I love him… But every day I'm learning. All my life I've only been pretending. Without me, his world will go on turning. A world that's full of happiness that I have never known…_"

** **Sudden Flashback****

A young woman with silky long blue hair ran through the field of green grass. The wind blew against her hair and her long white dress. She laughed as she turned her head around to see her prince running towards her. "You can't catch me!!" she cried out. But as soon as she said that, she tripped over the grass and fell onto her stomach. 

A pair of strong arms placed them around her waist and pulled her up. "You're wrong, woman. I got you now and there's no escape," the prince whispered into her ear.

The princess crossed her arms and pouted her lips. "That's not fair! I fell!"

The prince reached out his gloved hand and placed them on her chin, pushing them up slightly so her face was facing his. "Nothing in this universe is fair," he said as he leaned forward to kiss her.

** **End of Flashback****

"_I love him… I love him… I love him… But only on my own…_"

A few people in the hall started to clap and cheer as the song ended. Bulma's head started to grow dizzy as she looked at Vegeta's face again.

"Oh god… my prince…" she muttered before her legs gave way and she fell down unconscious.

***

** AN:** The song I used is "On my Own", it's from Les Miserables. Whenever I write something, I usually get happy, and high, and excited about it. But I felt quite bored when I wrote this chapter. Maybe... it's symptoms to WRITERS BLOCK!! *shivers* That sounds scary. I don't want to think about THAT again. It took me a year to recover last time. I promise I'll be a good girl and not leave stories unfinished. 

Now please review and tell me what you think!! ^_^

I accept criticism. It gives me a broad view of what people think about this. Any suggestions, I'll be happy to hear it!

P.S: Can someone read my other fanfic "Unforeseen Life: Tokyo 2084"? That story is actually planned out. =P


	3. A Restless Night

**Disclaimer**: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters or any of the song. Happy now? .

AN: Alright, I just wanna thank these following reviewers: Radditz_Onna, Mushi-azn, Naly, Android18, babygirlbrandy4u, Mystery Dreamer, Min Hee Ha, Matchmaker 88, Bunni Girl. *hugs everyone* I'm so happy that no one's telling me to calm down and retire (at least not yet). ^_^;;  
  
This chapter is very short. Sorry!!

** Visions: Reincarnation**

By: mistY AnGeL (pink_angel91@hotmail.com)

** Chapter Two: A Restless Night**

"_All whom I held did not remain,_

_But you are reborn again and again;_

_Because I never held you, I hold you forever._"

-Unknown

~Bulma's P.O.V~

That was the strangest thing that happened to me after today's rehearsal. I really have no clue about what's happening to me. Why did I have those visions the second I laid my eyes on Vegeta? Why does he look so familiar to me? I know I've met him somewhere before, but at the same time I know that I haven't…

***

Bulma saw the white figure staring at her. Bulma widened her eyes, trying to get rid of the distorted vision but it stayed. The girl standing in front of her was wearing a long white dress. Her face… Oh god, the girl's face was an exact replica of hers! 

"Who are you?" Bulma managed to choke out.

The girl extended one arm, as if reaching out to grab Bulma. Her long blue hair rested on each side of her shoulder.

"Don't be silly, Bulma. I am part of you."

Bulma silently shook her head. "What… What are you talking about?"

The girl's face turned from a smile to a frown. "Bulma, you have to talk to him… Try to remember the past…"

Bulma narrowed her eyes in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Slowly, the girl started to drift further and further away. "Save him before it's too late…"

"Please explain to me!!" There was a sudden flash of light and Bulma shielded her eyes. When the light disappeared, she looked up and saw that the girl had vanished.

****

Warm sweat drops rolled down Bulma's forehead as she lunged forward and sat up on her bed. Her breath became heavy and uneven as she stared at the white curtains blowing gently against her window. She shivered as she felt a gentle breeze tickling her damp skin. Wait a second, gentle breeze? Where did the breeze come from? Bulma looked and saw that her window was slightly ajar. Her room seemed to glow a shade of midnight blue as its only source of light was from the moonlight. She quickly got out of her bed and grabbed her robe. Slipping on the robe, she walked towards her window and shut it closed. She stood in front of the window and closed her eyes, her mind was spinning. She remembered what happened earlier the day before. After she passed out on the stage, she woke up two hours later on the bed at the school infirmary. ChiChi was by her side and told her that Goku carried her all the way. She was completely clueless about what had happened. 

Bulma walked back to her bed and slowly climbed in. She grabbed a pair of headphones from the table beside her bed and stuffed them in her ear. She decided to listen to her mini radio as it usually calmed her down.

** **Radio****

"_We will now play "Without you" by Mariah Carey_"

(Music starts)
    
    "_No I can't forget this evening_
    
    _or your face as you were leaving_
    
    _but I guess that's just the way the story goes_
    
    _you always smile but in your eyes your sorrow shows_
    
    _yes it shows…_"
    
    ****Present world****
    
    Bulma smiled as she listened to one of her favourite songs. She closed her eyes as she continued to listen and various images flashed in her mind.
    
    ****Vision****
    
    Bulma walked into the large ball room, her long blue hair had being twisted into a messy bun with loose curls hanging out. Her white dress hugged her waist and gave any observers the slender shape of her body. A hand gently tapped a shoulder as she spun around. 
    
    She smiled as she saw the young man standing in front of her. She bowed to him. "My prince."
    
    Without saying a word, the prince guided her onto the middle of the ballroom and placed a hand on her waist. Beautiful music filled their ears and Bulma leaned forward, resting her head on his shoulder.
    
    They glided through the room and envious admirers watched the couple dance. Suddenly the floor started to shake, causing the couple to separate. 
    
    "_No I can't forget tomorrow_
    
    _when I think of all my sorrow_
    
    _when I had you there but then I let you go_
    
    _and now it's only fair that I should let you know_
    
    _what you should know_"

Bulma's feet gave way and she crashed onto the ground. She placed a hand on her floor, trying to steady herself. "Don't take him away… please don't!!"

She looked up to see Vegeta not far from her. He reached out his hand and tried to grab onto her. She reached out hers and did the same. But just inches before they could touch, a crack formed between them and caused the ground to split into two.

"Please don't…" Bulma cried out. "Please don't go!!"

"_I can't live_

_if living is without you_

_I can't live_

_I can't give anymore_

_I can't live_

_if living is without you_

_I can't give_

_I can't give anymore_"

** **End of Vision****

Bulma opened her eyes. "Why can't I freaking rest without these weird visions about my prince!!" 

She hastily took her earphones out and placed them on the table. She then lied on her stomach and cradled her head into the pillow.

AN: Sorry about the Love Song Dedication thing. I'm mocking it (Don't kill me if you like love song dedications!!). Sorry about the clichéd-ness of this chapter Anyway, the only reason this chapter is really crap is because I'm out of ideas!! Someone... anyone... please HELP ME OUT HERE. I really need some ideas. Any ideas. Just tell me about them!!!! *Begs on knees* 

By the way, the song I used is called "Without you" by "Mariah Carey". If I had more ideas, I wouldn't make every chapter a songfic or have the characters break down and start singing. -.-;;

HELP!!!


	4. Friends or Foes?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ and any of the characters. If I did, I wouldn't be doing this right now.

**AN: **Hi!!! I'm so happy that my music exam is over and out of the way (I just hope I passed it). I'm so glad that people actually gave me some ideas!!

I wanna thank the following reviewers (and I'll leave a msg if you asked something in the review): otepoti, ashley (thanks for idea!! it will happen soon!!), Aiya, JluvsVeggie (yup, they will remember their past sometime later), Android18 (special thanks for emailing me!! Ehehehe ^_^), Mushi-Azn (thanks for your idea!! It's going to happen next chapter!!), Bunni Girl (I'm scared of you now!! =P), Nicka (I like sailormoon, okay? ^_^;;), Min Hee Ha (I'll finish my fanfics before I retire), Matchmaker88.

So... I'll use your ideas in later chapters. Every time I use one of your ideas, I'll dedicate the chapter to someone!! =)

This chapter is dedicated to my friend Kat... THANKS HEAPS FOR GIVING ME THIS WONDERFUL IDEA!!

BTW, I'm going back to my story-with-narrator idea. 

** Visions: Reincarnation**

By: mistY AnGeL (pink_angel91@hotmail.com)

** Chapter Three: Friends... or Foe?**

At a new week of school, Bulma and Vegeta finally start to get acquainted. Unfortunately for Bulma, she doesn't think that Vegeta is… ermm… "too friendly". Both of them are in the same science class and Vegeta finally learns more about the gang…

***

Bulma flipped through her notebook, trying to find the section on the chemicals. She casually looked up and her eyes started to widen.

"Vegeta! Stop!"

Vegeta was holding a beaker filled with water and was about to pour it into another beaker. He stopped moving. "What?"

Bulma ran over to him and grabbed the beaker out of his hand. "Don't you know that if you pour water into sodium, the beaker will explode?"

Vegeta shrugged as he slumped down on a chair. "Who cares, woman!"

Bulma rolled her eyes. "I do. It's very dangerous!"

She then sat down on the chair next to him and continued flipping through her notebook. "So are you going to ChiChi's party tonight?"

"Yes, most likely. I heard that fool Kakarot mumbling that he doesn't want to go."

Bulma stared at him. "I thought you knew why?"

Vegeta shrugged. "I do not care."

"Well, I'm going to tell you anyway. You see, ChiChi is rich and Goku's not. Her parents are a bit snobby and they don't want ChiChi to go out with someone with 'no class'. One of the reasons why ChiChi goes to West Capital High instead of this school is because her parents wanted to separate her and Goku. That's why Goku doesn't want to go tonight…" Noticing that Vegeta wasn't paying any attention to her, she continued talking. "You know what? You don't talk a lot."

Vegeta crossed his arms and started to scowl. "I do as I please, and talking to an annoying woman isn't something I favor."

Bulma stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "Jeez, all I'm trying to do is start a decent conversation. But I guess you're just someone who isn't capable to converse with." 

"You better watch your mouth. Bitch," Vegeta growled through gritted teeth.

"Bastard," she replied before turning around and walking to the other side of the lab.

***

So the two of them didn't really get along very well. In fact, they loathed each other. By lunchtime, both of them were too pissed off to even look at each other…

***

"What did they do to get each other THAT pissed?" Krillen asked before he took a bite of his chicken and lettuce sandwich. 

Goku slid lower down his seat. "You wouldn't wanna know. The three of us were in the same English class and they just had to argue about anything and everything."

Juu raised an eyebrow. "It's that bad, huh?"

Goku nodded as he opened his very large container of curry chicken and rice. "It's worse than you think," he said before digging in.

"Speaking of those two, here they come," Krillen said while munching on his sandwich.

"Krillen, don't talk with your mouth full!" Juu scolded.

Krillen swallowed down his food. "Sorry."

"I can't believe this!! Because of YOU, I get a lunch time detention next week!!! It's your entire fault!!"

"My fault??? I wasn't the one who started that argument anyway!!"

"But YOU were the one who tried to chuck that book at me!!"

"So what? You deserved it!"

"Why are you such a jerk???"

"It's just a conspiracy against you."

"You take that back NOW or else…"

"Or else what, woman?"

"Or else… I'll get my revenge!!"

Vegeta crossed his arms and smirked. "And how are you planning to do that?"

Bulma didn't answer for a few seconds and she looked as if she was about to burst.

"You arrogant bastard!!!"

"Is that the best you can do?"

"Fuck off, Vegeta!"

"I'm not the one who's complaining."

Juu clamped her ears with her hands. 

"WILL THE TWO OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!!!"

Bulma and Vegeta stopped speaking and stared at her.

"Well, it was his fault for trying to start a fight with me during Math and the teacher gave both of us detentions!"

Vegeta scowled as he sat down on his seat. "My fault? You were the one complaining and being an idiot!!"

"I was not!"

"You were and don't deny it!"

Juu then slammed her hand down on the table, causing Bulma to jump a little. 

"Both of you just shut up. I don't wanna hear another word from you two today. I just want to have a peaceful lunch."

"Don't tell me what to do, wench," Vegeta growled but decided to stop arguing anyway.

Krillen lay back on his seat and patted Goku on the back. "It must be a bummer to be in their classes."

"So is everyone going to go to ChiChi's tonight?" Juu asked.

Bulma nodded. "Of course!"

Juu turned to Vegeta. "What about you?"

Vegeta shrugged. "Whatever."

Juu nodded. "I take that as a yes. Well, good. I guess we're all going."

"I might not."

Everyone turned and faced Goku.

"Oh come on, you can come to my house first and we can pick something out from my brother's wardrobe," Juu protested.

"Well, you don't have to…" Goku started to say.

"Of course you have to! ChiChi's your girlfriend and you're not backing away from HER birthday party!!"

Goku nodded and smiled. "I guess so. Thanks a bunch, Juu."

Juu smiled back at him. "Hey, what are friends for?"

***

Later during the same day, everyone was preparing for the party. Of course each person was very excited about attending this formal party (well, maybe not Goku). But unfortunately, the night didn't exactly turn out the way it was expected…

***

Vegeta stepped out of his black BMW. He looked at the beautiful mansion that stood in front of him. The whole construction was lit well, and it felt as it was surrounding by a warm glow. In front of the mansion stood a tall fountain. Water was trickling down from the top and lights reflected against the sparkly aqua water, causing it to shimmer. 

Vegeta turned around as he heard wheels of a car. He turned around and saw a red Porsche pull up and park behind his car. He saw a figure step out and he heard heels click on the ground. The figure stepped into the light, letting Vegeta witness the full view. 

Bulma stood under the light, looking like a princess. Her long aqua blue hair was let out and there were curls falling loosely down both sides of her face. At the top of her head was a tiara, which was a thin band of diamonds. Her dress was white and low cut, showing just the right amount of cleavage. Her sleeves were just past her elbows and were very wide (like bell sleeves). Her dress was tight around the waist and it was long enough to touch the ground. 

Bulma smirked as she saw Vegeta's eyes exploring her body.

"If I'm not mistaken, it seems that you're impressed."

Vegeta blinked for a moment and realised that he had been caught staring. He tried to cover it up by frowning. "No, you still look as ugly as ever."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she said as she walked past Vegeta and started to walk towards the mansion.

Vegeta shrugged then followed behind her.

***

"Miss Mau, I do wish you a very happy birthday," a young man said as he took ChiChi's hand and kissed it. 

ChiChi forced herself to smile at him. "Thank you, Mr. Chan."

Mr. Chan reached out and gave her a small box. "I know it is small, but I hope that you adore this gift."

ChiChi smiled as she accepted the gift and slowly opened the box. Inside, laid a very expensive looking pair of diamond earrings. "They are absolutely beautiful," she exclaimed.

At that moment, Mr. Mau walked into the vast lounge room with his wife. ChiChi smiled and excused herself from Mr. Chan.

"Good evening, mother and father," she said in a sweet voice as she kissed both her parents on the cheek.

"I hope you are enjoying the night. We spent quite some time planning this and there will be many guests that will arrive later."

_ Oh god…_ ChiChi thought in her mind as she forced herself to give her parents a warm smile. "Now I must talk to my guests."

ChiChi looked around the room and saw a flash of blue hair. _Oh finally Bulma's here to save me from all these people!_ She then looked surprised as she saw Vegeta enter the room following Bulma. _He actually turned up? I'm amazed! Hmmm… maybe they made up. I hope they did._

"Hey Chi!" 

ChiChi turned around and saw Krillen and Juu standing behind her. Krillen was holding up a large wrapped up box.

"Oh hi! Isn't Goku with you?" ChiChi asked curiously.

"Ummm yeh… He's in the bathroom. He had a bit of ummm… *cough* an accident. I told him not to eat ice cream in the car."

ChiChi's face fell. "Oh… Well, here comes Bulma and Vegeta. C'mon."

"Hi Chi! Happy birthday!! And I didn't forget to bring your present this time!!" Bulma said as she held up a small rectangular box.

ChiChi smiled. "Thanks, Bulma. In other circumstances, I would give you a hug. But…" she was motioning at the people scattered around the room.

"Nah, I understand," Bulma said as she gave her a small laugh.

ChiChi turned to Vegeta. "I'm glad you came."

Vegeta gave her a "humph" and Bulma decided to step in. "So… umm… where's Goku?" 

As if on queue, Goku skidded into the room, almost knocking over a butler carrying a plate of refreshments. 

Juu nudged Krillen on the side as she motioned her eyes towards Goku. Krillen looked at her direction and slapped his head. "Oh man… I knew something like this would happen."

Mr. Mau cleared his throat as he entered the room. "Welcome, dinner will be served very soon. If you like, you can take a seat in the dining room right now."

"Maybe dinner will be better," Juu whispered to Krillen.

***

Everyone was seated in the very large dining room. There were approximately 50 guests and the table was long enough to fit 50 people. ChiChi was seated on one end of the table, next to her dad. Goku was sitting beside her. Beside Goku, in order, were Bulma, Vegeta, Krillen, and Juu. 

Bulma had her knife and fork positioned in front of her and was slicing a piece of chicken. She looked beside her and noticed Goku stick the fork into the meat and lifting the whole piece, ready to shove it into his mouth.

Bulma looked up and noticed Mr. Mau looking at him with disgust. She lifted a foot off the ground and gently tapped him. Goku looked up with a confused look.

"Table manners," Bulma whispered to him. 

Feeling embarrassed, Goku grabbed his knife and began cutting the chicken into small pieces.

Feeling satisfied, she refocused herself on her own plate. She could feel someone scowl at her. "What's your problem, Vegeta?" she said softly without even looking up.

"Why don't you stop correcting Kakarot and let him make a fool of himself. I would like a good show," Vegeta grumbled in a low voice.

"Vegeta, don't be so mean," Bulma scolded quietly.

"Get used to it, woman. That idiot deserves it."

"No he doesn't. Now let's stop arguing before this gets out of hand."

"Fine then," Vegeta said before he shoved another piece of chicken in his mouth.

Bulma was surprised that he didn't continue with his comebacks. She shrugged as she continued to enjoy her meal.

Two butlers entered the room with bottles of wine. They poured the wine in everyone's glasses and went down the row. 

"Hey, what's this?" Goku asked as he lifted his glass towards him, examining the dark liquid.

"It's red wine, quite an exquisite refreshment," ChiChi replied as she took a tiny sip.

"Oh cool," Goku commented as he took a big sip, drinking almost half a glass full. His face expression turned from cheerful to horror and he spat the wine out, causing a large stain on the table cloth. The people who were sitting across the table looked at him with revulsion.

"That taste of wine is horrible!" Goku said loudly before shutting up. He looked at ChiChi and saw her shaking her head and looking down. He then looked up and saw that every person on the table was staring at him.

"So… umm… is there anything I can do to clean up the mess?" he finally managed to say.

***

The graceful notes of the piano filled across the large room as the guests admired the pianist who was playing on the grand piano. 

"ChiChi, I would like to have a word with you," Mr. Mau said with a frown. ChiChi gulped as she followed her dad out of the room and in the hallway.

"ChiChi, I just want to tell you that I am not very pleased about the performance during dinner. I do not want you to associate with him. I thought I made that clear to you when I arranged for you to change schools." His voice was not angry but rather stern.

ChiChi stared at the floor and started to bite her lip. Mr. Mau continued to talk.

"ChiChi, it was not very pleasant when I stood in that dining room with all the guests watching that boy degrade himself."

"Dad!!" ChiChi began to protest but Mr. Mau didn't let her continue.

"Don't dad me. You will address me as 'father' and do not ever forget that. You will know your place in this family. Do not disgrace yourself by being involved with this boy."

"Excuse me, I hope I ain't interrupting."

Mr. Mau turned around and saw Goku standing not far. He started to frown.

"We will continue this discussion when the guests leave. And don't forget my words," Mr. Mau said and was about to walk away but Goku stopped him.

"Before, you go. I just want to tell you that I love your daughter for who she is, not what she is. And I think that's the only thing which matters," Goku spoke clearly.

Mr. Mau opened the door and the pianist had just finished playing a piece and the guests were all applauding.

"And what exactly can you do that make you useful?" Mr. Mau asked.

Goku became speechless as he lifted his hand behind his head. "Well… errrmmm…"

"Can you play the piano?" Mr. Mau demanded.

Goku's eyes widened and then started nodding. "Yeah… sure. Why not…"

Mr. Mau opened the door wider. "Then why don't you go to the piano and play a piece for us." (AN: If this was the anime, Goku would be sweat dropping right now)

"Umm… you mean now?" Goku stammered as he shuffled into the room.

Mr. Mau coughed loudly trying to get everyone's attention. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Kakarot Son will now present us with a piano piece."

People started to clap lightly as Goku stumbled towards the grand piano and sat down on the stool.

ChiChi felt like she wanted to disappear. _Oh my god… what is he going to do?_

Goku flexed his fingers as he placed them over the keyboard. He then slammed his hands down and played a sequence of notes which clashed together and caused the guests to moan as they covered their ears in annoyance.

"That's enough!" Mr. Mau raised his voice over the piano and Goku immediately stopped playing. Mr. Mau angrily stomped across the room towards the grand piano. "You have caused me so much distress and I think it's enough for tonight. How dare you lie to me when you said you knew how to play the piano!"

Bulma stood from afar and she started to bite her lip as she heard Mr. Mau screaming at Goku. "Poor Goku…" she whispered to herself. 

When Mr. Mau had finished scolding, Goku immediately faced back towards the piano and placed his fingers on the keyboard.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mr. Mau demanded.

Suddenly, Goku started to play on the piano, except this time, he was playing an actual tune!

"Pachelbel's Canon in D… Very impressive," a guest praised from behind Mr. Mau.

Mr. Mau's mouth nearly fell open as he watched Goku's hand glide across the keyboard and the smooth notes filled his ears.

ChiChi beamed as she saw what just happened. _Goku's full of surprises!_

When Goku finished playing the piece, the guests all clapped. Goku stood up from the seat and turned to Mr. Mau.

"Sometimes you should not judge a person from the outside. I really do wish that you can reconsider about letting your daughter be with me." After saying all that, Goku walked across the room to where his friends were standing. 

"Well, let's all attend the hall!" Mr. Mau announced and guests happily nodded and exited the room.

"That was completely unexpected!! You really showed him!!" Krillen exclaimed as he saw Goku.

"Yeah! Maybe now ChiChi's dad will finally allow you to see her," Bulma commented.

"We'll find out…" was all Goku said as he and ChiChi walked out of the room.

Bulma sighed as she walked out through the doorway. _Great… the hall... I probably have no one who can dance with me…_

**AN:** Sorry that this chapter lacked a bit of B/V and was too much of a G/CC!! But I really wouldn't place Vegeta in that position!! Don't worry, next chapter will have lots of B/V moments and no lame bits!!! 

**HELP NEEDED:** Someone just told me that my other fanfic "Unforeseen Life: Tokyo 2084" has a really bad summary. Can someone please read it and tell me a good summary??? Please??? Please??? *begs on knees*


	5. My All

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ... yadda yadda yadda...

**AN:** Hey guys... I realli do apologize for posting this umm... a couple of months late. I thought I was gonna abandon this fic, but then today I decided to just finish it. I opened up the document and realised this chapter had already been done. I could have posted this months ago... sorri!!!! *blushes*

**Visions: Reincarnation**

by mistY AnGeL (pink_angel91@hotmail.com)

** Chapter Four: My All**

"_Love seeketh not itself to please,_

_ Nor for itself hath any care,_

_ But for another gives its ease,_

_ And builds a Heaven in Hell's despair._"

-"Songs of Experience", William Blake

The rest of the night went quite well. Mr. Mau finally accepted Goku after what happened earlier in the night. The hall was absolutely beautiful; it had a huge balcony with a spectacular view of the ocean. A singer was hired to sing songs while most of the guests started to dance. Of course ChiChi and Goku spent most of the night in each other's arms. Krillen and Juu were also dancing. Feeling lonely, Bulma decided to step outside and away from the dancing couples.

***

"_I am thinking of you in my sleepless solitude tonight. If it's wrong to love you, then my heart just won't let me be right…_"

Bulma sighed as she stared out at the ocean which was gleaming under the moonlight. The breeze was gently blowing through her long aqua blue hair and a teardrop slowly rolled down her cheeks. "Why am I all alone?? Why do I reserve myself for my prince who doesn't even exist?"

She continued to stare into the ocean as she leaned over the railing of the balcony.

"_'Cause I've drowned in you, and I won't pull through without you by my side…_"

Bulma started to sigh again. "Tonight would have been a wonderful night for me if only I had someone to dance with…" she whispered to herself.

"Then why don't you dance with someone?" 

Bulma turned around and saw Vegeta standing at the other end of the balcony. He walked towards her and stared at the ocean with her. 

"I know we haven't been on good terms, but perhaps we can change that?"

Bulma looked at him as if he just grew a tail (AN: it's just a figure of speech or whatever you call it!!). "You want to make up and be friends?? Is that what you just said or did I hear wrong?"

Vegeta started to scowl but decided to keep his temperament in control. "Yes, although I admit I enjoy arguing with you and seeing you angry."

In other circumstances, Bulma would probably be pissed off right now but she just gave him a laugh. "Alright then, whatever."

Vegeta extended his hand. "May I?"

Bulma stared at it for awhile then accepted it. 

"_I'd give my all… to have just one more night with you. I'd risk my life… to feel your body next to mine…_"

Vegeta led her back inside the hall. When they got inside, he turned around and put his arms around her waist while she put hers around his neck. The two of them stared at each other's eyes.

Suddenly, both of their eyes widened.

** **Sudden Flashback****

"Did I ever tell you how much I enjoy evening dances?" the young princess whispered to her prince.

"Yes, all the time."

The princess smiled as she leaned forward to kiss him softly on the lips. She then stared at him with a sad look in her eyes. "This will be our last dance before you go off to fight with Frieza…"

The prince nodded as he held her closer towards him. "If I do not return, I want you to carry on and forget about me."

The blue haired woman let go of him as she gave him a confused look. "Never… I never could carry on knowing that you are not here beside me."

The prince placed a hand on her chin and lifted her head towards his. "You will carry on because we have an eternity together. If we separate in this lifetime, we will find each other again in the next one."

** **End of Flashback****

Bulma closed her eyes and shook her head. "I… think I'm going crazy… I don't know why… but I just am-"

Vegeta put a finger on her mouth, shushing her. "No… I think we are both going crazy."

Bulma nodded in agreement and decided not to bring it up again for the rest of the night.

"_Living in the memory of our song, I'd give my all for your love tonight…_"

Bulma rested her head on his shoulder and whispered in his ears. "Let's just forget about the past just for tonight."

From a distance, Juu nudged Krillen on the side and both of them looked at Bulma and Vegeta.

"Aren't they so cute together?" Juu commented and Krillen agreed.

"Does that mean we'll get more peace at school from now on?"

Juu shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe."

***

And that was how the night went. Bulma and Vegeta just let everything go... 

AN: Sorry about the shortness!!! I didn't feel like going to detail about the rest of the night (or I might in the next chapter). I realli dunno where this fic is going... got any suggestions? feel free to email me. 

Oh by the way, you might think that there's some author out there plagiarizing my story "Unforeseen Life". Well, no, she's not. I have two account. LOL. Okay, originally I was going to abandon this account... well, I guess I won't until I finish this fic. BY THE WAY, DO ME A FAVOUR AND CHECK OUT MY LATEST FANFIC ON MY OTHER ACCOUNT:

http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=277912

cya next time, and don't forget to review!! ^_^


	6. The Past: 1912 AD Disruptive Family

** Disclaimer:** If I owned DBZ, I would be off making movies instead of doing this.

**AN:** Well, I'm glad I updated quicker this time. By the way, I forgot to say that the song I used in the last chapter is called "My All" by Mariah Carey. This chapter will be very different from the rest. I decided to sorta change the format of it. I should have done it earlier (but I didn't think of it earlier). I just thought that it would be REALLY important for readers to know what exactly happened in the past (I promise you it will have a unique storyline). So at some chapters, I will include a long extract at the beginning. The extract will supposedly be from a book called "1912AD: A true story about two planets" (no, it doesn't exist. I just made it up). And I will show some "pages" of the book. So I guess that I'll have two parallel stories that run side by side and connect with each other. If you think my idea sucks, tell me and I'll take it out. Oh by the way, for the next few chapters, I will have extracts. 

**Special Thanx to**: megan, Onna, mirai shellie, Aiya, ashley, Mushi-Azn, Matchmaker88, Dark Angel, Momentarily under diff. name, Min Hee Ha, otepoti, Angelbabe14, babygurlbrandy4u, Princess Saphire, dbzkeri, ryu, & Yue Lover 

** Visions: Reincarnation**

by mistY AnGeL (pink_angel91@hotmail.com)

** Chapter Five: The Past 1912 AD – Disruptive Family**

****

_ Extract from: "1912 AD: A true story about two planets" _

_ Pages 12-15_

" The night was black as ever. No stars appeared in the sky as heavy clouds blocked them. The pitter patter of the rain grew louder as the storm grew heavier. A girl ran in the close distance, her feet pounding against the puddles of water, her clothes drenched and her hair clung to her body. She wiped her forehead as she continued to run. 

The girl ran right through an open gate and stood in front of the mansion. She gently tapped on the door and waited for a few seconds before the door opened. In the doorway stood a girl, well groomed and dressed. It was obvious that she didn't look very pleased by the expression on the face. She glared at the girl standing outside. The girl had long blue hair that was braided. The blueness of her hair looked very dirty and her hair clumped together. 

"Well, Bulma. I'm not surprised to see you tonight looking like a tramp," the girl standing inside said.

Bulma bit her lip to keep herself from making a witty comment. Instead, she stared at the ground. "I would like to talk to my father… It concerns with… my mother… Please, Michika, just let me see him…"

Michika frowned at her half sister before whipping around, her newly curled hair whirling around along with her body.

"Father!!! Bulma's here to see you!!" Michika screeched.

Bulma gulped when she saw her stepmother, Hikari Briefs, walk down the wooden stairs. 

"Come in Bulma," Hikari said, "and don't think about touching any of our expensive antiques."

Bulma slowly dawdled inside just in time to see her father walk in. "Good evening, father."

Dr. Briefs greeted his daughter. "Why did you come tonight, Bulma?"

Bulma didn't answer for awhile, she didn't know how to work her problem.

"It's about… mother. She's very sick at the moment but we don't have any money for her to go see a doctor. So I came to you for help."

Dr. Briefs stroked his moustache. Before he could answer, Hikari interrupted the silence.

"Nonsense! Your mother is human after all. If we can be bothered to work hard, why can't your mother?" she snapped.

Bulma bit her lip again. She then replied softly. "Because she is very unhealthy. I don't think she can handle a proper job."

Hikari glared at Bulma as she continued to yell in that voice which Bulma found irritating. "No, that's just an excuse! I'll tell you the reason!! It applies to everyone who lives in poverty. Your mother just can't be bothered to find a job so she can rely on your father. She is selfish, all she thinks about is herself AND she doesn't think about how hard your father works to earn his money."

That was the last straw. Bulma could feel her face boil in anger.

"How dare you say all that about my mother! You know what? I bet she is a more capable than you! She works very hard and is a much better person than you ever will be!!" Bulma yelled back.

Hikari flinched for a moment. She turned to her husband for help. "Honey, why are we still letting her inside our house? Did you just hear the way she talked to me?"

Dr. Briefs ignored his wife and stared at his daughter. "You should never talk back to your own stepmother. You should learn to have some respect and manners. Especially when you come barging into my house demanding for money."

"I did not DEMAND for money?? My mother is one of your several wives. She is sick, don't you care at all?? Is that too much to ask for?!?!?!"

Dr. Briefs walked closer to his daughter. He took out his arm and gave her a quick but strong slap across her face. "How dare you talk to your own father like that!!"

Bulma could feel her face sting and she tried to hold her tears back. "After all those years, you never cared once about me or my mother. What kind of a man are you?!?!?!?! Why did you force her to marry you in the first place if you didn't care about her?!?!?! You're selfish!! You took everything away from her for no reason and then you dumped her on the street!!"

Dr. Briefs face grew red and Bulma could almost see a vain popping up from his forehead. "Juunanagou!!! Bring me a whip!!! NOW!!!" Dr. Briefs yelled.

Juunanagou and his twin sister both ran from their rooms towards the top of the stairs. They looked down, not sure whether they heard right.

"Did you hear that?!?!?! Bring me my whip!!!"

Juunanagou gasped and stared at his sister. Their father NEVER had to use the whip.

"Do it NOW!!!!" Dr. Briefs' voice boomed.

Bulma gulped. She wished that she could have kept her big mouth shut. Juunanagou returned a few seconds later, his father's brown whip in his hand. He trudged down the stairs and was hesitant to give his father the whip. Dr. Briefs grabbed it from his son's hand.

"This is your punishment for being disobedient and rude." Dr. Briefs said. He then lashed his whip across Bulma's face, causing her to scream in pain and collapse onto the floor. Blood trickled down her face as the whip made a deep and long cut horizontally across her left cheek. Dr. Briefs then lashed his whip out once again. This time Bulma raised her arms towards her head, screaming in pain and cowering helplessly on the floor. 

Juunanagou winced at each scream and he stared at Juuhachigou. But Juuhachigou shook her head, as if saying "if you try to help her, you'll be next".

Bulma's damp clothes became tattered as it had cuts all over. Dr. Briefs' breath then became heavy. He stopped whipping his daughter immediately. His eyes widened as he realised what he was doing. He looked at his hand and the whip fell onto the floor.

"How much did you want?" Dr. Briefs asked softly and slowly.

Bulma stared up. She didn't answer.

Dr. Briefs turned to Hikari. "Bring me $50 now!!"

Hikari frowned and kept staring at her husband. "But-"

"NOW!!!!" 

Hikari flinched as she quickly rushed out of the room.

Bulma slowly stood up, her head was spinning and her whole body was stinging and aching. She looked up to see Hikari rushing back in with a wad of money in her hands.

Dr. Briefs snatched the money from his wife and handed it to Bulma.

"I hope we can forget about what happened tonight… I hope this is enough…"

Bulma took the money and stared at it. Her lips then turned into a growl and she threw the money into the air, notes flew all over the room and the whole family stared at her in shock.

"I don't want your money anymore!!!" Bulma yelled. Dr. Briefs glared at his daughter as she continued. "After all I have to go through just to get my mother to see a doctor, I don't want to be part of this family anymore!! From now on, my name will not be Bulma Briefs!! From now on, I am no longer part of this family!! One day, I will take revenge. I will not rest until I see each and every one of you suffer. And you know what I'm gonna do?? I will watch you and laugh!!!"

After saying all that, Bulma turned around and bolted out of the door. Tears were streaming down her face and she ignored the rain that pounded against her. All she could feel was the pain deep inside. "

_ End of extract_

***

Bulma groaned as the alarm clock had woken her from her dreamy sleep. She was absolutely exhausted from last night's event. Bulma got out of her bed and opened her wardrobe. The night before felt like a dream to her. She danced with Vegeta for the rest of the night and he took her home. When they reached home, he didn't say one word to her. She really thought that that night had changed their attitudes towards each other.

Sighing, Bulma picked out her usually school uniform, a short pleated checked grey skirt, a tight blouse and white knee-high socks. She brushed her long blue hair and braided her hair. 

"This will have to do," she said as she grabbed her bag.

***

"Bulma!!!" 

ChiChi ran towards her best friend, her hair blowing in all directions. Bulma stepped out of her car and stared at her friend with her mouth hanging open. ChiChi was standing right in front of her, wearing the Orange Star High uniform.

"Chi!! What's going on??" Bulma managed to ask.

ChiChi smiled. "Surprise!!! My dad finally decided to enroll me to Orange Star High!!!"

Bulma smiled and she started to laugh. "That's great news!!!!! I'm so glad you're here!!!"

ChiChi nodded. "And I got my timetable today and guess what?? I'm in four of your classes!!! C'mon, let's go to the lockers!!" 

ChiChi squealed as she dragged her best friend into the school.

***

Bulma and ChiChi walked along the hallway. From the other end, Bulma could see Goku and Vegeta walking towards them. ChiChi started to run forward and threw her arms around Goku. Bulma walked towards Vegeta and smiled at him. 

"Good morning!"

Vegeta just scowled at her and pushed her out of the way, causing Bulma to step back. She frowned as she turned around, watching Vegeta walk off down the hallway.

"What the hell is with him???" Bulma asked.

Goku shrugged. "God knows. He's been acting weird since I saw him this morning."

Bulma sighed and stared at the figure that just disappeared round the corner.

_ I guess I was wrong. He hasn't changed. Will he ever change?_

AN: Expect many twists and turns in later chapters. By the way, can you please please please please (x1000) read my fanfic from my other account?

http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1004318

I'm about to cry because it's not on this account.

By the way, REVIEW PLEASE!!! (Did I ever tell you that reading reviews makes me joyful... *unless they're flames...* and they also inspire me to write more)


	7. The Past: 1912 AD A Future to Decide

**AN:** hEYY!! I know that I haven't updated for quite awhile!! I've had exams on (For those who live in Australia, New South Wales, it's the School Cert). 

Firstly, I wanna talk about the "extracts". It's basically what happened in the past. In a way, it's a prequel. What happened in the past is important because it's going to connect to what is happening at the moment which is why I needed to write the extracts. I'm sorry if you find them boring. But I promise you there will be a lot of twists and surprises in later chapters. Also, I have to confirm a few things. Yes, in the past, Bulma, Juunanagou and Juuhachigou ARE siblings (But Bulma is only a half sibling). That's about all. This is probably one of the longest chapter I've written for this story. 

And also...

** Special thanks** to the following reviewers: Kewla, Jessica, otepoti, Angelbabe14, Anonymous, Min Hee Ha, trunksgirl, dbzkeri, Android18, Bright Burning Ayla, and Rosethorn.

Now on with the story...

** Visions: Reincarnation**

By MistY AnGeL (pink_angel91@hotmail.com) 

** Chapter Six: The Past 1912 AD – A Future to Decide**

_ Extract from: "1912 AD: A true story about two planets" _

_ Pages 21-23_

[ Bulma woke up early in the morning as usual and quickly rushed to the markets to purchase some food for her mother. 

As she walked past the many different stalls, she noticed a commotion going on ahead of her. Wondering what it was, she walked up to the crowd of people and saw a large poster on the wall. Her eye's widened as she saw the words painted on the poster:

"_Workers wanted on Planet Vejitasei!! You will be fed and clothed as well as paid. Please sign up by August 14th._"

Bulma bit her lip as she realised that today was the 13th. She really wanted to take up this opportunity and she knew she had to talk to her mother as soon as possible. 

She quickly walked around to buy fresh vegetables before she decided to head back home.

When she reached home, she saw a tall lean figure outside her house. She smiled as she recognised him.

"Yamcha!!!"

Yamcha turned around and smiled. "Good morning, Bulma! I thought I'd come and visit you. How have you been?"

Bulma smiled. "I'm alright I guess. Please come inside and have a cup of tea."

Yamcha nodded and followed her inside. 

"Mother, I'm home!" Bulma said as she walked inside her small house. She gasped as she saw her mother on her knees and hand washing her clothes. She quickly rushed to her mother's side.

"Mother! You're unwell!! Don't do the washing, I'll do it!!" 

Bulma aided her mother to the bed. She looked down and stared her mother's short blonde hair. Her face was rather pale and her eyes looked dull and tired.

"I've brought the vegetables for tonight's dinner. I'm going to cook up some lunch later. You just rest, okay??" Bulma said in a caring voice.

Her mother looked up at her and then gave her a sad smile. "Thank you." She then glanced at the doorway and saw Yamcha standing there.

"Good morning, Yamcha! How have you been?"

"I've been great. Did you know that people from planet Vejitasei is recruiting people to the royal palace?"

Bulma suddenly remembered what she wanted to talk about. "Yes, I saw the poster this morning. Actually, I was hoping to discuss this with you. Mother, I'm actually considering to go to Vejitasei and work there. Every month I can send back enough money for you. You won't have to work and it'll be enough for you to be able to pay for the rent and everything."

Mrs. Briefs looked at her daughter, she was truly touched by Bulma's words. "Oh sweetheart, you don't need to do this for you. I don't want to take your life away from you. You shouldn't need to become a servant on some planet far away from Earth."

Yamcha nodded in agreement. "Your mother's right. She's sick and she needs you at the moment."

"But can't you see? I'm not helping by staying here. I need to work to earn the money. You don't need to worry about me. I'll be fed and clothed. And it'll make me feel much better to know that you will be happy living with the money I'll send you. I promise I'll visit on occasions."

A tear rolled down Mrs. Briefs' cheek. She reached out and pulled her daughter close to her, embracing her. "Bulma… If you go, you have to promise me something… Whatever you do, you can't let me stop you from doing what you most want…"

Bulma nodded and sniffed as her eyes started water. "I promise, mother… But your happiness will always be my first priority."

Yamcha gave a sad sigh and decided to accept Bulma's decision. "Don't worry about your mother, Bulma. I will take good care of her." ]

***

_ Pages 28-32_

[ "Okay, next!"

Bulma slowly stepped up to the counter and rested her bag on the floor.

"What is your name miss?"

"Bulma."

"What is your last name?"

Bulma bit her lip as she remembered that she was no longer part of the Briefs family. "I… don't have one."

"So it's just Bulma? Okay, here's your tag. Board the ship when you're ready."

Bulma nodded as she took her tag. She turned to her mother and Yamcha standing in the near distance. She picked up her bag and slowly walked towards them.

"So I guess this is it… The final goodbye…" Bulma whispered. She gave her mother a hug. "I'll miss you so much. Please do not worry about me."

As they let go of each other, her mother pulled out a small paper package. "I baked these cookies for you incase you were hungry on the ship. These are one of your favorites."

Bulma reached her hand out and accepted the package, a feeling of homesickness already appeared inside her.

"All workers must board the ship as soon as possible!!!" One of the Saiyans yelled.

Bulma nervously held the package in her hands. "I think I should leave now."

She embraced Yamcha. "Take good care of my mother for me," she whispered.

"Don't worry, I will," he replied reassuringly.

Bulma then placed the package in her bag and waved goodbye. "I will miss you both. I'll try to visit as soon as I can! Good bye!"

She turned around and walked towards the entrance of the ship where many people were boarding. Before she entered it, she turned around and glanced at her mother and Yamcha one more time before entering. 

Inside, the ship looked very modern and clean. The seats were lined up neatly and it looked very comfortable. Bulma found her seat number and realised it was right next to a raven haired girl.

She put her bag in the compartment before sitting down. The raven girl looked up and smiled at her. "Hey."

"Hello," Bulma said uneasily. "What's your name?"

"I'm ChiChi, yours?"

"I'm Bulma."

"Nice to meet you, Bulma. Do you happen to be going away to earn money for your family?"

Bulma nodded. "Yes, my mother is very sick and my father isn't very supportive."

"That's too bad. My parents are still together but I have too many siblings. So I volunteered to help out."

"Well, my father left me and my mother when I was eight years old. He had five wives and a lot of kids. I guess me and my mother weren't so important to him. Besides, now he only lives with one of his wives."

"Really? What a bastard. How old are you now?" ChiChi asked.

"Sixteen. And you?"

"I'm sixteen too!! You know, I think that we could keep each other's company during our times in Vejitasei. Who knows what kind of creeps are out there. We should stick together."

Bulma nodded. "You're right."

"God… If my father kicked me and my mother out of the house, I don't know what I'd do." ChiChi started.

"You have absolutely no idea…" Bulma said quietly. She slowly started to remember some horrible things that her stepmother had done.

** *Flashback***

"Bulma!!!! Bulma!!! Where is my soup???" Hikari screamed loudly. She was sick with a flu in bed yet she was throwing a fit. 

Bulma quickly ran inside with her mother. Mrs. Briefs held a small bowl of soup and handed it to Hikari. 

"It was about time!" Hikari commented as she took the soup. She then frowned and spat it out. "Is this what you call soup??? It tastes horrible!! Are you trying to poison me?? What did you put in this??"

"Please calm down. It's herbal medicine. It's good for you and it's the only one I could find in the market. You should drink it," Mrs. Briefs answered.

"I will not drink such filth!!" Hikari yelled as she pushed the soup back into Mrs. Briefs' hands. But Mrs. Briefs kept on trying to pursue her.

"You must drink this. Medicine was never made to taste good. It will restore your health. It is important that you drink this," Mrs. Briefs tried to explain.

"DON'T FORCE ME TO DO ANYTHING!" Hikari screamed as she pushed the bowl away with all her might. 

The force caused Mrs. Briefs to fall backwards. The bowl fell from her grasp and turned upside down, causing the hot liquid to splash onto herself and also Michika who was sitting on the floor (AN: At that time, Michika was only five and Bulma was eight, okay??).

Michika started to wail loudly as she felt the liquid burning her skin. Hikari's eyes widened as she got out of her bed and picked Michika up. She then turned to Mrs. Briefs and glared at her. "What on earth do you think you're doing?!?!?!?!"

Soon, Dr. Briefs rushed in to see what the commotion was about. Juuhachigou and Juunanagou followed behind him.

"What's going on???" Dr. Briefs demanded.

Hikari quickly put on a frown and rushed to her husband's side. "Honey, she's a monster!! Look what she did to Michika?? She spilt hot soup all over her!! This will scar her skin!!"

Dr. Briefs glared at Mrs. Briefs. "What are you trying to do??"

Mrs. Briefs quickly got up from her feet. "I'm extremely sorry. It was just an accident."

"An accident?!?!?!" Hikari screeched. "That was no accident!! You did it on purpose didn't you??? You wanted to hurt my precious Michika!! How could you??"

Hikari walked up to Mrs. Briefs and glared at her. She then slapped her across the face, causing Mrs. Briefs to sprawl on the floor. Bulma's eyes widened as she saw her helpless mother on the floor. She quickly rushed to her father and dropped to her knees. "I beg you to stop all this, please father!! Mother didn't intentionally do any harm!!" Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"I don't want to hear about it! I'm sick and tired of this," Dr. Briefs began.

"But honey, you can't let them go without being punished first!" Hikari cut in. This caused Bulma's blood to boil and she slowly stood up and stomped towards Hikari. "Why do you always lie?!?!?! I'm sick of your lies!! You KNOW that it was mother's good intentions to purchase the herbal medicine!! Yet you refused, and now you are trying to put the blame on mother!! What kind of a person are you?!?!?!"

Dr. Briefs growled as he stepped towards Bulma. "It's about time you learn some respect, you insolent child!!"

"No! It's about time you stop-" but before Bulma could continue she felt a sharp slap across her face, causing her to fall backwards.

"I feed you! I clothe you!! I pay for all your expenses!! Is it wrong for me to ask you to give me some respect?!?!?! How dare you talk back to me!! Both you and your mother should know your place in this household!!"

Being stubborn as ever, Bulma was not quite finished. "Well, if only knew what a bitch Hikari is-" she quickly shut her mouth when she saw her father lunge at her. Dr. Briefs would have beaten her to a bloody pulp if Juuhachigou and Juunanagou didn't step in and grab on both of his arms.

"GET OUT!!! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW!!" Dr. Briefs screamed.

Bulma slowly helped her mother up to her feet. Both of them trudged out of the room without saying a word.

** *End of Flashback***

"I can't believe the nerve of that Hikari woman!!" ChiChi said furiously as she heard Bulma's story. "If I were you, I'd probably have left long ago."

Bulma nodded. "Well, it's all in the past now. I have no reason to dwell on the past. I have a new life in front of me."

"So whatever happened to your two stepsiblings?" ChiChi asked.

"You mean Juuhachigou and Juunanagou? Well, they were the closest siblings I had. I hated Michika. She was so spoiled."

ChiChi gave her new friend a small smile. "Well, I bet you her life won't turn out that great."

Bulma nodded. Suddenly, both of them heard a low hum as if an engine was coming to life.

"Hey! I think the ship is about to take off!!" ChiChi exclaimed happily. They both stared out the window and saw the ship slowly ascend from the ground.

"_Please put on your seatbelts and get ready for take off. Destination is Vejitasei. The time will be approximately two days and five hours._" ]

_ End of Extract_

***

"Bulma! Snap out of it! What exactly are you thinking?" ChiChi asked, interrupting Bulma's thoughts about Vegeta. They were both in a seminar room supposedly "studying".

Bulma sighed. "Okay, don't take this the wrong way. But it's about Vegeta." She saw the grin on ChiChi's face. "It's not what you think! It's just that, everything was going so well the night before. And did you see him this morning? He was acting really grumpy. We've gone back to the beginning again."

ChiChi shrugged as she pulled out a notepad. "You're just thinking too much. He probably just woke up on the wrong side of the bed." 

"Sometimes… things can happen without an explanation. I felt something last night. I swear he felt it too."

ChiChi raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"It's really hard to explain. I got some sort of… vision. It just felt so strange coz it was like part of my memory except I knew that it's never happened before."

ChiChi placed a palm on Bulma's forehead. "Well, you're temperature seems fine. Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Chi! I'm trying to be serious here!" Bulma protested.

ChiChi nodded. "Well, sometimes unexplainable things do happen. Unless it happened on more than one occasion, I wouldn't think too much about it."

There was suddenly a loud beep and Chi took out her cell phone. "Well, I just got an SMS from Goku. I better go now. I promised to meet him before lunch." ChiChi started to shove her notebook in her bag. "Just try not to worry about these sorts of things."

Bulma nodded as they both exited out of the room and down a flight of stairs. 

"I'll see you at lunch time, cya!" ChiChi said as she disappeared into a hallway. Bulma walked the other direction towards the lockers. She kept her head low as she stared at the floor. Her mind was in deep thought. _I'm so confused! I don't know what's going on. Why is Vegeta acting that way?? I really thought that last night meant something. I'm sick of his mind games…_

Bulma suddenly crashed into a muscular body. She looked up and saw Vegeta. He smirked as he stared down at her. 

"I didn't expect to see you here, woman," he said.

Bulma didn't feel like arguing with him at the moment. "Look, Vegeta. Don't bother talking to me. I seriously don't understand you."

She turned around and started to walk away when a hand grabbed her wrist. Vegeta pulled her towards him so her back was leaning against his chest. He lowered his head towards her ear. 

"Something strange is happening and we both know it. I just want you to know that I am going to find out what it is and until I do, we should stay away from each other," Vegeta whispered. 

Bulma shivered as she felt his hot breath against her skin. Vegeta then let go of her and walked away, leaving her standing there all alone.

**AN**: Sorry to end at such a weird place. Vegeta will come in the next chapter into the extracts!! Yay!!! I've actually made the Saiyans seem like nice people. Even though in many fanfics, Saiyans seem really evil, from the episodes that I watched on DBZ, I don't reckon they seem bad. I mean, I thought King Vegeta was a really nice and had morals. 

Well anyway, I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Please review and tell me what you think!!!


	8. The Past: 1912 AD The Royal Palace

**Disclaimer: **I can't be bothered...

**AN: **hEy everybody!! Sorry that this chapter took me a week to get out. I'm being lazy these days!! So sorry!!

***PLEASE READ*** There's a few things I have to say. First of all, some people might be confused about the parallel story thing. Okay, the people in the past and the people in the present are DIFFERENT people. They just look the same, and have the same personality, and have the same soul. But they're different. And also, the story about the past is in the past, so it doesn't really have anything to do with the present. It's just... their past life. In future chapters, the stories WILL be more connected with each other. 

Anywayz, that's about all I have to say, I hope it clears up the confusion. 

I gotta **thank** the following reviewers: Ciria, seven~*, Kewla, Min Hee Ha, linkinpawkangel, Mushi-Azn, Juunanagou4ever, Princess Sapphire, otepoti, Bright Burning Ayla, Eli Flame Warrior, Angelbabe14, ` paula, dbzkeri, and foxylady. 

**THANK YOU!!! *hugs everyone***

Now here's the next chapter... 

** Visions: Reincarnation**

By: mistY AnGeL (pink_angel91@hotmail.com)

** Chapter Seven: The Past 1912AD – The Royal Palace**

** PAST**

_ Extract from: "1912 AD: A true story about two planets" _

_ Pages 36- 43_

[ It was already the second day of the journey and the ship was expected to land on Planet Vejitasei in a few minutes. Bulma and ChiChi had told each other practically their whole life during this time and had become very close friends.

"You know what??? I'm really excited about this!!" ChiChi exclaimed as she stared out the window and observed the glowing stars and planets.

Bulma smiled at her. "I guess I must admit I'm a bit excited too. Even though we're there to work, it'll be really cool to be on a different planet."

"_Ship preparing to land. Please fasten your seat belts. Ship preparing to land._"

The two of them grabbed onto the edge their seats as they felt the ship descend. After a few minutes, the ship halted and the door slowly started to open. A few Saiyans walked onto the ship to escort the workers onto land. 

Bulma and ChiChi were placed into their small room and were assigned to their jobs in a very short time.

"I'm a chef??? I have to cook for all those third class Saiyans!!" ChiChi complained when she found out her job.

Bulma sat down and didn't look any happier. "I am one of the Prince's servants. I have to clean his room and bring him food."

"At least you get to socialize with the Prince every now and then."

There was a sudden knock on the door and ChiChi answered it. Outside in the doorway stood a very large male Saiyan who stared at the two of them. He had a brown fury appendage wrapped around his waist. Next to him was a smaller bald human. "I'm Nappa, the prince's guard. This is your new roommate. He's an earthling. And whichever one of you is Bulma, the prince is expecting you to be in his headquarters in five minutes so hurry up and get yourself cleaned up." 

After shoving the smaller man into the room, he slammed the door shut.

The young man stared up at the two of them and smiled. "Hi, I'm Krillin. What's your names?"

"I'm Bulma, and this is ChiChi."

Krillin nodded. "Since I'm a fighter on earth, I'm assigned to be one of the guards for this palace. I think that's pretty cool."

"Hey, we got to stop the chat and get Bulma ready. Didn't you hear what that bulky guy say?? She has to make herself presentable to the prince in five minutes!!" ChiChi exclaimed.

Bulma stared at her friend. "Chi, I'm only there to present myself as the servant."

Ignoring her remark, ChiChi pulled Bulma onto a chair and sat her down. She then took out a hair brush and started brushing Bulma's hair, which was a dull blue shade and knotted. She then took a cloth and started to rinse it. With the damp cloth, she cleaned Bulma's face. 

"That's much better. Now change out of the tatty clothes and go to the prince's headquarters," ChiChi said.

Bulma nodded and went into the bathroom to change. Krillin was doing some stretches on the floor and he looked up at ChiChi. "I don't think that being a guard will be all that bad."

ChiChi raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah, I suppose. I saw a guard back there who didn't look too bad. Maybe I can get to know him better later. Too bad Bulma isn't interested in good looking guards."

Krillin started to frown. "Why not??"

"Because from what I've heard, she seems to think that all males are dickheads."

After a few minutes, the door flung open and Bulma stepped outside. She was wearing loose pants and a short white shirt. Her hair was tied in her usual two pigtails.

"Well, I'm off now. Wish me good luck," she said as she walked out of the room.

***

"Nappa!!! Where are the servants? They are late!" Vegeta growled in frustration. It was bad enough that his parents had made him greet them, his patience was wearing thin.

"Your highness, they will be here in a second," Nappa said while bowing.

The large wooden door suddenly opened and a few servants and guards filed in. Bulma shuffled her feet as her and the rest of her people stood in a line. The prince smirked as he walked across the line, observing everyone. A blue haired girl attracted his attention and he stopped in front of her. Unlike the other people who were staring at the floor, she was looking at him. "What is your name, woman??"

Bulma looked at him with a confused expression and then started to speak. "I'm Bulma, and who are you?"

"Treat your prince with respect!!" Nappa bellowed from the side.

Bulma smirked at him. "Okay then. I'm Bulma, your HIGHNESS."

Vegeta scowled at her. "Listen woman, as long as you work in the palace, you will respect your superior!"

Bulma nodded and decided to behave before she angered the prince even further.

Nappa stepped up and cleared his throat. He then started to drone on about what each jobs each person was assigned to. Vegeta's face was expressionless but by the time Nappa finished talking, he looked annoyed.

"I've had enough. I'm going to train. You decide what to do with them, Nappa," Vegeta said as he turned around and stomped out of the room. Bulma bit her lip and stared at the prince disappearing into the hallway. _He's very handsome and his attitude is rather audacious_, she thought to herself.

"Alright, now here's what you have to do…" Nappa started as he assigned everyone to their tasks.

***

Bulma sighed as she collapsed on the bed in her room. After cleaning the prince's bed, scrubbing the floor and the bathroom, and also all the windows, she was exhausted. She turned her head and looked outside the window. The sky was getting very dark and it was nearly dinner time. She wondered how things were doing on Earth. Was her mother well? 

Sighing, Bulma got off the bed and walked towards the bathroom. She wanted to get cleaned up before dinner time. The door suddenly opened and her short bald headed roommate trudged in. She raised an eyebrow as she noticed his glum face.

"Bad day??" she asked as she pulled a towel from the cupboard.

Krillin shrugged. "I guess so. I met Prince Vegeta. Does that explain it??"

Bulma nodded. "What did he do to you?"

"Well, he commented on my height and bald head. So now all the other guards just won't stop making fun of me about that."

Bulma held back a laugh but couldn't help smiling. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure they'll all get over it soon. I'm going to take a shower now." She then walked inside a bathroom.

"I'll see you at the dining hall," Krillin called out just before she closed the door.

***

When Bulma was done in the shower, she quickly dried herself and put some comfortable clothes on. When she stepped into the room, Krillin had already left. She looked at the time and realised it was nearly dinner time. She quickly walked out of the hallway and looked for the dining hall. All the hallways looked the same to her and she grew more confused at the twists and turns. 

After fifteen minutes, Bulma stared down at the floor feeling rather restless. She was about to give up looking for the dining hall. She suddenly ran straight into a hard body.

"Watch it woman!!"

Bulma looked up and realised she was face to face with the prince. She started to gulp.

"I'm sorry, your highness. I can't find the dining hall. Can you give me some directions??"

"You're walking in the wrong direction, you baka," Vegeta smirked.

Bulma put her hands on her hips and started to frown. "Well, show me then!"

She realised how rude she was being and quickly dropped her arms to her side. 

"Your highness," she added.

"Follow me," Vegeta said and he pushed past her. 

Silently, Bulma followed the prince. Vegeta was rather quick for her and she had to sometimes run to catch up with him.

"Can you please slow down?? You're walking too fast!!" Bulma complained and suddenly Vegeta stopped walking. Growling, he turned around to face her.

"Don't order me to do anything! You should know your place. You are the servant, I am the prince. Now stop complaining you blasted woman!!"

Looking rather hurt, Bulma let her head hung low. "Sorry," she whispered.

Vegeta almost felt guilty as he saw the gloomy look on the girl's face. Never in his life had he felt bad about telling someone off. If she couldn't keep up with him, then he just had to make her.

To Bulma's surprised, he grabbed her arm and started to walk off. He practically dragged her all the way to the dining hall.

"Owww!! You're hurting me!" Bulma groaned as Vegeta let go off her and she fell backwards onto the floor. 

"Get up, weakling! This is the dining hall. This will be the last time I'll show you so you better remember your way next time," Vegeta said before turning around and stomping off. Bulma watched him disappear into the darkness before entering the dining hall.

"Bulma, over here!!!" Krillin yelled waving his hand in the air. Bulma spotted him and sat down on the seat next to him.

"Wow, something sure smells nice," she commented.

"Yeah, ChiChi must be a great cook," Krillin agreed.

Both of them waited hungrily for their meals and began talking about their experiences so far at the palace.

***

It was the next morning and Bulma yawned and noticed it was not yet sunrise. She quickly got out of bed and looked around. ChiChi was still in bed and Krillin had long been up and out guarding the palace. 

"Chi!! Wake up!! It's 5am already," Bulma said while gently tapping her sleeping friend. 

Groaning, ChiChi rolled over and sat up. "Already?? I felt like I just fell asleep a minute ago."

"We better not be late. We have to be at our designated area by 5:30am," Bulma said before stepping into the bathroom. Yawning, ChiChi dropped back onto her bed and fell asleep.

***

"Good morning," a tall young boy with wild hair greeted Bulma outside the dining hall. "My name is Kakarot, but you can just call me Goku. I'm supposed to escort you around the palace so you will know your way around better."

Bulma was surprised at how nice this guard was. She also noticed he, like all the other Saiyans, had a brown tail which was wrapped around his waist. She then looked back up at his cute face and smiled. "I'm Bulma."

"Well, let's begin the tour. Usually, we don't show servants around. But the prince mentioned something about you getting lost and ordered me to do this," Goku said as the two of them walked off. 

Bulma raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Really? Well, I suppose that royal pain in the ass isn't as bad as I thought."

"He may be proud and arrogant, but deep down inside, he actually has a heart," Goku commented.

"I'll have to see for myself. Hey, what's this area??" Bulma said as both of them stood on a tall platform which overlooked a beautiful garden. Bulma put her hands on the railing and leaned forward, admiring the peaceful scenery.

"This is the royal garden. A few years ago when the queen died, the king ordered to build a garden that was dedicated to her. You see that tombstone that's placed right in the middle? Well, that's where she's buried. Not so many Saiyans express their love for someone publicly. Unfortunately for Vegeta, he wasn't there when his mother died."

Bulma frowned. "Why not?"

"Well, I don't know if I'm supposed to tell people about the royal family's matters. But this is something that everyone knows. When Vegeta was eight years old, he was given to Lord Frieza, a tyrant. It was a peace treaty for our planet. When Vegeta turned sixteen, he would return. And that was a year ago."

"I suppose this is a very distressing thing because he was with Frieza during the most important growing stages?"

Goku nodded. "Exactly. Saiyans are not all cruel and merciless as you think they are. You shouldn't always get too angry with Vegeta even if he is being unreasonable and aggressive. Just remember, he didn't exactly have a great time during his years with Frieza. I heard stories about him being tortured and beaten very often and there wasn't a soul who could show consideration towards him. He loved his mother very much, for she had showed him the kindness and love that a mother should. But by the time he returned, she was no longer alive. There was no one who can change his heartless ways. Most people fear him."

Bulma's eyes started to widen and she could feel her eyes getting misty. "Poor kid," she whispered.

"Come on, let's go to the training area," Goku said, trying to sound cheerful. Bulma nodded and both of them walked inside a glass entrance. 

"There are approximately 100 training rooms. 80 of them are for guards, 15 for the elites, and 5 for the royal members, mainly Prince Vegeta."

Bulma looked at the impressive technology that lay in front of her eyes. Back on Earth, her father was famous for his inventions. But nothing could compare to this.

Suddenly a tall Saiyan with very long hair ran to Goku.

"Kakarot!! We just got a message from Frieza!! And it's not very nice!" the Saiyan warned.

"What did it say, Radditz?" Goku asked frantically.

"He's threatened us once again. The last thing I heard, he's men are on this planet at this very moment."

"We have to find out more news and search for Prince Vegeta right now!!" Goku exclaimed and the two men quickly ran off, leaving Bulma behind.

"What the hell is going on…" Bulma said to herself. She decided to walk down the hall when she saw a dozen Saiyans running down towards her. She thought they were going to attack but instead, they rushed past her. One of them accidentally knocked her over, causing her to fall backwards onto the floor. 

Bulma let out a yelp as her body made contact with the ground. She looked up in time to see a room in the far end of the hall explode. A giant hot ball of air rushed forward and she quickly covered her head with her arms, protecting herself. She looked up again to see debris lying all over the floor not far ahead from her; some of them were in flames. Soon, the hallway started to blink in red and an alert alarm went off. To her horror, she saw men fighting down the hall. The training area had become a battlefield. ]

_ End of extract_

***

** PRESENT**

Bulma sat in front of her computer and logged onto MSN Messenger. It was the last period of school and she was in her computing class. She checked her list and saw ChiChi online. Smiling, she quickly typed her message:

_ Blue_Ang3L: Hey Chi! Sup? Where r u right now?_

After a few seconds, she got a reply:

_ Tenseki_Chi: I'm supposed to have Ancient History but I dun feel like going to class rite now._

_ Blue_Ang3L: U wouldn't believe what happened 2day at the lockers._

_ Tenseki_Chi: wot?_

_ Blue_Ang3L: Vegeta showed up and told me that we shouldn't talk to each other anymore._

_ Tenseki_Chi: Wot???? But y would he say that?_

_ Blue_Ang3L: I have no idea…_

Suddenly, Bulma saw something pop up on her computer screen: 

_ Vegeta_ouji has just signed in_

Her heart started to pound hard against her chest and she quickly clicked on his name. The message window popped up and she started to type.

_ Blue_Ang3L: Hey, Vegeta, can we talk??_

_ Vegeta_ouji can not reply because he/she appears offline_

"What the hell…" Bulma mumbled as she saw that he was no longer online. She reverted back to her conversation with ChiChi.

_ Blue_Ang3L: Hey, how come Vegeta came online for one second and went back off?_

_ Tenseki_Chi: Huh? Wot do u mean?? I see him online…_

_ Blue_Ang3L: wtf… did he block me??_

_ Tenseki_Chi: *shrug* probably. Want me 2 talk 2 him??_

_ Blue_Ang3L: Yeah… that'll be great._

_ Tenseki_Chi: Alright, hang on a sec._

Bulma heard a cough from behind and almost jumped up in surprised. She turned around and saw her teacher standing right behind her.

"Why are you chatting online, Bulma?" the teacher asked.

"Ummm… Well, I was asking my friend for some information on… javascript," Bulma replied. 

"Really??" the teacher said looking at the screen. "I don't think so…"

"Well… I was… before we sidetracked…" Bulma said giving her best smile.

"Hmmm… okay. Since you always top this class, I'll let you go just this once. But I don't want to catch you ever again in the future," the teacher said before walking away. 

Bulma let out a sigh of relief before looking back to the screen. ChiChi had written a very long message:

_ Tenseki_Chi: Okay, I managed to get an answer out of him. I'll copy and paste:_

_ [ Tenseki_Chi: Hey Vegeta, did u block Bulma?_

_ Vegeta_ouji: Is that any of your damn business???_

_ Tenseki_Chi: Bulma's my best friend and her business is my business. So tell me y u blocked her!!_

_ Vegeta_ouji: I don't want to talk to her. Nor do I want her to talk to me._

_ Tenseki_Chi: But y??? y do u always have these mood swings. God… wot exactly is bothering u???_

_ Vegeta_ouji: Nothing. Now shut up before I block you too!!_

_ Tenseki_Chi: Noooo!!! Tell me now!!! u kno u can't hide it in there forever. U'll feel much better if u just tell someone._

_ Vegeta_ouji: Fine, if you really must know, I want to erase that woman from my mind._

_ Tenseki_Chi: Hmm… so she's stuck in ur mind, eh?? Well, I'm glad u told me. But do u honestly think that avoiding her will work??_

_ Vegeta_ouji: Yes, I've already told you more than I have to. Now go away!_

_ Tenseki_Chi: fine then… go chuck a tantrum y dun u… sorri for asking. Cya then. ]_

Bulma felt her heart skip a beat as she read the conversation. She felt hurt yet touched at the same time. She came to the conclusion that there was nothing else she could do. But wait, she had one last thing to say to Vegeta. She began to type something to ChiChi:

_ Blue_Ang3L: Can u tell him to unblock me just for a minute?? Pls??_

_ Tenseki_Chi: Yeh, I'll try. But it might take a bit of convincing._

Bulma waited for a few minutes before she saw a popup on the screen. She started to type again:

_ Vegeta_ouji has just signed in._

_ Blue_Ang3L: Vegeta, I kno ur probably confused rite now. I'm confused too. But what u realli should kno is that u can't escape from it 4eva. We have a whole past behind us that we can't ignore becoz it's biting us every single day. I hope u can understand what I'm trying to say. Cya l8er._

After typing all that, she signed out, just in time for the bell to ring. She quickly logged off her computer and picked her bag, walking out of the room. She hoped that Vegeta would consider.

**AN**: Hmm... I reread the chapter while editing it and I'm not very satisfied with it. I suppose so far nothing's happening (at least, not in the present). I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible (don't I always say that??) On the bright side, my chapters are getting longer and longer. 

Well, i gotta promote the latest chapter of my other fanfic (i FINALLY updated it not long ago!)

Can someone please please please read it!!! I promise you that it's not cliched (well, at least not TOO cliched).

Here's the url: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1004318

Anywayz, please review and tell me what you think!! ^_^


End file.
